Viviendo en el Internado
by Dianeea
Summary: Reneé envia a sus hijos a un internado a pesar de la oposición de Charlie. Pero no todo es malo..y muchas cosas les ocurrirán
1. Conociendo a Rose

******Uso los personajes de Stephenie Meyer y algunas otras característica, solo me adjudico personajes como Peter y alguno que valla apareciendo conforma avance la historia.**

**Bella Pov:**

Apague el despertador, "genial" hoy era el día. Me levante, me puse unos jeans, una playera a rayas gris con morado y mis converse.

Intente arreglar la maraña que era mi pelo, un caso perdido, me hice una cola alta.

Baje a desayunar, ya estaban ahí Al, Peter, Charlie y Reneé.

Cuando terminamos de desayunar, Al, Peter, y yo subimos a nuestros cuartos. Fui a mi baño (N.A. cada cuarto tiene un baño individual) y me termine de arreglar.

—Chicos, tenemos que llegar al aeropuerto—nos avisó Charlie.

—Ya vamos—contestamos al unísono.

Salimos con todas nuestras cosas, que en nuestro caso serían unas 5 maletas, pero al parecer para Alice serian unas 9, metimos las maletas a la camioneta scape de Charlie, y nosotros fuimos en el volvo rojo.

Al llegar al aeropuerto, registramos todas las maletas. Nos despedimos de Charlie, y tuvimos que despedirnos de Reneé.

Subimos al avión, me senté con Alice y Peter en el asiento de al lado.

**Flash Back:**

Baje las escaleras, Reneé estaba hablando con Charlie. Me quede a un lado pegada a la pared.

—Charlie, por favor, viajamos mucho, y los llevamos a ellos también. Y además con todas sus cosas— Al parecer lo estaba intentando convencer de algo respecto a nosotros.

—Sí, pero, no sé. Meterlos a un internado—Ok, que me corrijan si escuche mal, pero, DIJO METERNOS A UN INTERNADO.

—Bueno podrías pensarlo…—si claro, (nótese el sarcasmo) me fui corriendo a mi habitación, no me importa si me escucharon

**Fin Flash Back:**

Recordé el día que me entere que iríamos a un internado. Aunque, no puede ser tan malo si eso evita que tenga que seguir viendo a Renee

Me dormí el resto del viaje.

*Bella, Bella ya vamos a llegar* sentí que me hablaba Alice.

Me senté bien, vi que estábamos a punto de aterrizar.

Al bajar fuimos por las maletas, vimos que nos esperaba una gran camioneta. Increíblemente alcanzaron a caber todas las maletas.

Al llegar a la Academia fuimos a la dirección para que nos dieran las llaves para las habitaciones.

—Bienvenidos a la Academia Roosevelt

—Gracias—Nos entregaron las llaves, nos toco en la habitación 213. A Alice y a mí nos toco juntas. Peter se fue a su dormitorio.

Entramos y vimos que la habitación estaba ordenada con algunos muebles, y al parecer algunos objetos por lo cual Alice se emocionaría mucho.

Una chica rubia con un cuerpo tipo modelo salió de una de las habitaciones.

—Hola, ¿ustedes son las chicas que se van a quedar aquí?

—Sí, acabamos de llegar—al parecer ya le habían avisado sobre nuestra llegada.

—Me llamo Rosalie Hale.

— Yo soy Bella Swan y ella es Alice mi hermana—Alice saludo con la mano, se veía muy graciosa, casi como una niña chiquita.

Metimos todas las maletas, y Rosalie se ofreció a ayudarnos a desempacar, mientras desempacamos platicamos un poco sobre lo que nos gusta, al parecer ellas dos coincidieron en muchas cosas, nos llevamos bien. Nos invitó a ir con ella al día siguiente de compras, como siempre Alice se aloco, como nos íbamos a levantar temprano nos fuimos a dormir.

*Bella levántate, no nos va alcanzar el día* me quede como estaba, ya sabía cómo era la duendecillo (N.A. jeje, no me pude resistir a decirle así) *Bella ya levántate*

—Alice ya estoy despierta no hace falta que casi me grites en el oído

—Lo siento pero sabes que si no, no alcanzaremos a comprar todo

—Ok, ok, ya voy, ¿ya se levantó Rose?

—Sí, al menos una de ustedes dos si se levanta

—Ok, ya entendí, me voy a vestir y ahorita salgo.

Conociendo a Alice no me iba a dejar en paz hasta que le hiciera caso, así que mejor me apure.

—Hola Rose.

—Hola

—Bella, si vas a desayunar apúrate, que si no nos vamos sin que hallas comido

—Ok—sí que podía ser enfadosa. Me termine mi cereal y nos fuimos.

—Llegamos

—Wow, Rose, créeme que con esto Alice sí que se vuelve loca.

— ¿Alice? —ahora sí que quedo shockeada ni con que le pasáramos varias veces la mano frente a los ojos reaccionaba—creo que sí.

—Rose, creo que ya la perdimos. —dije con un tono muy dramático

—Que perdida ni que nada, vamos, que no va alcanzar el tiempo que pensé—si que tiene fuerzas la enana para arrastrarnos a las dos ella sola.

Después de muchas tiendas y haber comprado casi todo el centro el centro comercial, le pedimos a Alice que fuéramos a comer.

— ¡Wow! No pensé que un día de verdad me cansaría comprando.

—Pues ya sabes cómo es venir con Alice, a mí me ha obligado desde que recuerdo, y eso que le gano a ella y a Peter un año.

— ¡Hey! Ni siquiera intentan decirlo sin que yo este—puso uno de sus pucheros "made in Alice"

—Sabes que prefiero decir las cosas de frente, que estar hablando de alguien a escondidas.

—Bueno, sí, pero no seas tan mala—

* * *

**Edite un poco el cap. Porque al final decidí que sería un poquitín diferente.**

**No soy muy buena en esto de las historias, ustedes diganme que les pareció y haber si la sigo :)**

**Besos.**

**Atte.: Diane (Ali Masen Withlock)**

**P.D.: Dejen sus reviews, ellos me hacen muy feliz :) y así yo se que les pareció.**


	2. ¿Conociendo a las chicas?

**Holaaa! Les pido mil disculpas, se que las deje esperando demasiado, (bastante creo yo) esperando por una actualización de la historia. Y comprendo, a mi también me desespera el darme cuenta de que no han actualizado una historia que quiero leer en bastante tiempo, pero, bueno, ya estoy de vuelta ^^**

**Prometo ya no faltar tanto con los caps, solo que este semestre en el cual planeaba actualizar, según yo más seguido, fue bastante pesado. Así que aquí les tengo este capitulo, justo hoy que estoy oficialmente libre de la escuela. yeii! ~lanza confeti~ haha, bueno, ya. Serenandome un poco, quiero pedir especiales disculpas a:**  
** Sofi25-Cullen ~ Gracias linda, en verdad espero eso, que bueno que te guste tanto. Trataré de seguir mejorando cada vez.**

**Javiitaah Hale D' Cullen ~Mil perdones en especial a ti bonita, que yo misma te dije que trataría de actualizar pronto y no fue así. Realmente en esos días no tenía mucha oportunidad de escribir. Así que pensé dejarles esto poco que tenía archivado. Puede que no sea muy extenso, pero se los dejo con ansias de saber que piensan.**

**Disclaimer: Uso los personajes de Stephenie Meyer y algunas otras característica, solo me adjudico personajes como Peter y alguno que valla apareciendo conforma avance la historia.**

* * *

**Bella Pov:**

Al final llegamos al departamento cargando una gran cantidad de bolsas y tuvimos que dar muchos viajes del coche de Rose a la habitación.

¡Uff! me dejé caer en el pequeño sofá de la habitación Me duele todo.  
Si, yo estoy igual, aunque en verdad me la pase muy bien.

¡Ay, no sean exageradas! prácticamente nos gritó Ali no es para tanto. Ves Bells, ella al menos aprecia el que fuéramos de compras dijo enseñándome su lengua como niña pequeña.

Aja… Al, pero en verdad está vez termine más cansada, aparte, ¡¿CÓMO SE TE OCURRE HACERME CAMINAR POR TODO UN CENTRO COMERCIAL DE TAL TAMAÑO?! ….Creo que no volveré a quejarme de cuando íbamos de compras en casa.

¡Ja! Nadie le gana a Alice Mary Swan

Bueno, bueno... mejor vamos a dormir que hay que levantarnos temprano. ¿Ya tienen sus horarios verdad?

Si, nos los dieron cuando llegamos le contesté

Ah ok, entonces las espero temprano para que vayamos a desayunar. Descansen.

Si, gracias. Buenas Noches

Bonsoir Alice, como siempre con su manera "original" de dirigirse a los demás.

Desperté con el terrible sonido del Despertador. (N.A. En serio, quien no odia esos endemoniados objetos que interrumpen sus sueños d:) Me alisté y salí de mi cuarto, me encontré con las chicas y salimos al comedor.

Compramos nuestra comida y buscamos una mesa libre.

Hola Rose

¡Rosalie Lilian Hale! Como fuiste capaz de olvidarnos todo el fin de semana, que clase de amiga eres. Nosotras esperando a verte y salir….

Kayla, respira un poco entre tus monólogos, y no seas tan dramática. Chicas, ella es Kayla

Hola, mucho gusto dije yo. Eran unas chicas un poco bajitas, casi como Alice, pero una de ellas, un poco más alta, con el pelo castaño claro, largo y lacio.

Holaaa! Alice como siempre demasiado extrovertida, y muy entusiasta…

Y ella es Danae.

Hola, disculpen a Kayla, está medio zafada, y tantito peor por que no ha desayunado. Dijo la chica con cabello castaño un poco más obscuro corto…

¡Oye!

¿Qué? Sabes que siempre estás un poco más irritable cuando no has desayunado.

Bueno, bueno, pero ¡¿porqué tienes que decirlo así?! Suena muy feo ¡hum! Se nota que Danae y ella se la viven discutiendo de esa manera.

Ya, ya, no es para tanto. Además yo creo que son buenas, mira, Rose las acepto.

¡Hey! ¿Ahora resulta que yo soy la mala?

Nah, cómo crees Rose. Pero sabes que tienes muy buen juicio…aunque aún me pregunto que le ves a Emmett….

¿Emmett?...y él es….. Pregunto Alice como siempre, un tanto indiscreta.

Ah, lo siento, jaja, estás niñas comienzan a hablar, y no hay quien las pare.

¡HEY!

Emmett es mi novio.

Oh….

Si, lo se, soy capaz de dejar a cualquiera sin habla, dijo Kayla, causando que todas riéramos.

Ya, bueno, no importa, estoy segura que lo conocerán en algún momento, ya sea que se los presente yo…o pase algo primero…

mmm…..¿deberíamos preocuparnos por ello? Pregunté.

Nah, solo que por como es, puede ser que lo conozcan antes de tiempo.

Aaahhh…..okay? haha, vale, entonces supongo que es bastante conocido…

Y que lo digas, a veces s demasiado…..mmm…..la palabra podría ser….bueno, el caso es que es bastante reconocible y resalta bastante…

Oh, creo que ya me dio mucha curiosidad por conocerlo. Dijo Al

Hahaha, créeme, no siempre es buena idea….Puede llegar a sacarte de tus casillas

¡Wow! Qué linda Kayla…..

Hahaha, sabes que no lo digo con mala intención, y llega a ser cierto.

Nah, creo que valdrá la pena…. La opinión normalmente acertada de Alice.

…

* * *

**Como les dije, realmente es algo muy corto, pero trataré de escribir pronto. Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leerme. Dejen Reviews para saber que les pareció, se aceptan críticas constructivas, jamás destructivas (ya sueno como mi profesor ) **

**Ya, hablando en serio, quiero saber que les parece, y si creen que hay algo que podría mejorar.**

**Besos y abrazos de oso para todos.**

**by: Diane (Ali Masen Withlock)  
**


End file.
